Two Sides To A War
by JustLove201
Summary: Draco Malfoy likes Ron Weasley but there are two sides to a war and they're not on the same side.


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

There are two sides to a war. There's the side with the supposedly 'good' wizards and the supposedly 'bad' wizards but what defines the good and the bad? This is a question that Draco Malfoy has struggled with his whole life.

Draco was born and raised as a Malfoy and Malfoy's are pure-bloods which mean that they're better then the Weasley's. The Weasley's are blood traiters. At least that's what Draco was raised to believe. Draco hadn't met the Weasley's until his first years at Hogwarts but before then he had heard all about them from his father and Draco had hated them with passion. They were blood traiters and their father was the worst of them all, he was interested in muggles. Muggles! That was a big discrace to all the pure-bloods.

* * *

Going into his first year at Hogwarts Draco had reviewed all the facts that his father had told him about the Weasley's. Draco was prepared to tease and taunt the newest Weasley with the threat that if the other boy retaliated, Draco would tell his father and his father could put Mr. Weasley out of a job. Draco didn't meet the newest Weasly, Ron, until they were waiting to be sorted. Draco had actually been looking for Harry Potter but in his search for the Boy Who Lived Draco found Ron Weasley, along with Potter and a muggle-born.

Draco's eyes had immediately locked onto Harry Potter but after the boy had rejected Draco's offer of help he looked to see who was standing next to Potter. It was the Wealey boy. Draco's heart stopped for a moment as he took in the other boy. Ginger hair, blue eyes, freckles around the nose, and of course the obvious hand-me-down robes. All signs pointed to being a Weasly. Draco inwardly cursed.

He had excepted another ugly looking Weasly but instead Draco got a boy that was very attractive and one that Draco just wanted to love not hate. The other boy was staring with obvious shock in his eyes, no doubt having similar feelings, which only made this harder for Draco. Not only was this person in front of him a boy but he was also a Weasley. Draco's father would kill him for liking this boy.

Draco inwardly sighed as he stuck his chin up in the arrogant way his father had taught him and put a cold sneer on his face. The insults which Draco had thrown at the boy not only hurt Weasley but Draco too. How could he do this? Not for the first time Draco found himself wondering if his parents were really right, or if they were on the wrong side of this...whatever this was. It wasn't a war...not yet.

* * *

Fastforward a year and Draco yet again watches a new Weasley enter the school but Draco has no interest in this new Weasley. His interest is still on Ronald Weasley. It was hard to think that Granger, Potter, and Weasley believed him to be the heir of Slytherin and it even hurt a little that Weasley would think it was him who wanted to kill the mudbloods. Draco may not like them but he doesn't want to kill them, maybe drive them out of Hogwarts, but not kill them.

During his second year Draco finds himself worrying about the Weasley, but he tries to remind himself that the Weasley's are pure-bloods and won't be harmed. Draco tries to dismiss his worries, but it's not that easy. He still thinks about the boy who stole his heart when he shouldn't have. This may not be a war but with the way his father has been talking it was destined to become one, and Draco knows he and Weasley won't be on the same side.

Draco gets letters from his father who tells him how wonderful it is that the heir has returned and how Hogwarts will finally be mudblood free. Again Draco finds himself wondering if this is really right.

* * *

Another year passes and they're now in their third year at Hogwarts. Sirius Black has returned and Draco wonders why his father isn't happy about this since everyone says Black worked for...the Dark Lord. Once again Draco finds himself worried about Ronald Weasley, escpecially after the Fat Lady is attacked. Draco knows she guards the Gryffindor entrance and Weasley's a Gryffindor which means he might be in trouble.

Draco feels resentment towards Harry Potter. Draco knows that Black is after Potter and he also knows that Weasley won't just step aside and let Black get Potter, which means that Weasley could be in trouble. Draco has given up on pretending he doesn't care about Weasley.

He won't admit it outloud or in letters to his father but he admits it to himself. Draco Malfoy cares about Ronald Weasley even though he's not supposed to, even though he can't. It's not possible for them to be together. He's a Malfoy he can't be with a Weasley, even though Draco cares deeply about Ronald.

* * *

Fourth year comes and Draco feels sympathy towards the Weasley boy. Potter managed to get himself into the Triwizard Tournament and Prince Potter won't tell anybody how he did it, not even his supposed best friend. Draco feels just a bit of happiness when Ronald stops talking to Potter. Draco wonders if Weasley would join him in taunting Potter but Draco doesn't ask.

* * *

Now in his fifth year Draco hears rumors of about this 'Order of the Pheonix'. His father says they organized again when they learned the Dark Lord had returned. His father also says they stand no chance against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. His father is one of the Death Eaters and has hopes that Draco will become one too now that the Dark Lord is back. His father tells him not to say anything about the Dark Lord's return and Draco obeys.

Draco dissaproves of Weasley's involvment with this illegal group at Hogwarts formed by Potter. Draco has no proof that the organization exists but as soon as he has proof he's pulling Ronald Weasley out of the group before he gets himself killed.

* * *

Draco hates his sixth year. This year the Dark Lord has given him a task to kill Professor Dumbledore and his father is proud but his mother is nervous. His godfather, Snape, has promised to help in anyway he can and Draco knows that means if he failes to kill Dumbledore then Snape will. Draco stays away from the Golden Trio this year and tries to keep them from snooping into his business.

This is the year Draco decides where his loyalities lie and he needs to concentrate, which means he can't be distracted by a certain ginger haired boy.

* * *

Seventh years comes and while Draco didn't kill Dumbledore the Dark Lord still seems to tolerate him. Ron isn't at school and rumors have floated around that he's on a special mission for Dumbledore, along with Granger and Potter. Draco again feels resentment towards Potter for putting Ron in danger like this, away from where Draco can protect him if things go bad. He goes home for Christmas which is a mistake on his part since he's asked to identify Harry Bloody Potter. He doesn't give a straight answer since he's knows that if he does they'll kill Ron for answers, and Draco can't have that.

* * *

Now is the time to decide where he stands in this war. The Dark Lord himself stands in front of the school with a full army of Death Eaters behind him, his parents are among the Death Eaters. Draco hears the Dark Lord call his name and he panics. Now is the time to decide. There are two sides to this war, which side is he on?

Draco glances at the rest of the school and his eyes land on Ron. Ron's eyes plead with him to stay on their side but Draco can't...or can he? Draco walks forward and sees the Dark Lord smile but then he turns towards Ron and keeps walking in his direction. He sees the nervousness in Ron's eyes but before the other boy can say anything Draco closes the space between them and kisses Ron on the lips. He tries to enjoy the moment while it lasts. He pulls the ginger close and kisses him with desperation. Draco ignores the poeple watching and focuses on the boy in his arms who's currently kissing him back.

Draco pull away and whispers into the other boy's ears, "I've always loved you, no matter what happens remember that. I will do everything I can to protect you."

Draco sees the brightness in the other boys eyes and Ron opens his mouth, "Malfoy you git, why didn't you do that sooner?"

Draco smiles a little and hates to do this to the boy but he glances at his parents and knows now is the time for his descision. If he stays he chooses Ron's side but he's been on the other side for so long. With that thought Draco knows then what his descision _has_ to be, he knows what it's _meant_ to be. He understands what the right things to do is.

He squeezes Ron's hand and turns back towards the Dark Lord and his parents. He starts walking again and sees the anger and surprise turn into relief on their faces. Draco stands with his mother and father not daring to meet Ron's angry and dissapointed face.

Draco Malfoy has never been known to do the right thing. He chooses the wrong side of the war.

 **This story is for ABEDFAN he requested that I do a Draco/Ron story and gave me a prompt. This was the outcome. I hoped you liked it. :) Also I do take requests for stories so don't be afraid to ask.**

 **JustLove201**


End file.
